


we're never getting further

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Alam Skotlandia berjalan di luar jendela; Erzsi dan Gilbert berkenalan.





	

**we're never getting further**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU. fast-paced.

* * *

Erzsi pertama kali bertemu dengan Gilbert di kereta. Alam sunyi-senyap terpencil Skotlandia melaju di balik jendela. Gilbert menyapanya, mengajaknya bicara basa-basi. Saat itu Erzsi baru saja mengubah prinsip hidupnya untuk tidak memulai bicara pada orang asing kecuali sangat perlu; setelah pengalaman dikatai sok tahu oleh seorang pria paruh baya gemuk berkepala botak di kereta yang membelah Jerman. _Aku lebih tua darimu, jangan sok tahu_ , katanya, padahal Erzsi cuma berkata sedikit tentang pandangannya soal orang-orang yang apatis.

"Halo, jaketmu bagus. Beli di mana?"

Erzsi memandangnya dan langsung menemukan; orang ini tulus. Barangkali adalah sebuah bakat, barangkali sebuah naluri karena perasaan hatinya terlalu kuat, atau hanya percikaan emosi sesaat, tetapi dia selalu bisa menilai seseorang dari caranya memandang orang asing.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" Erzsi bermain sesuka hatinya.

"Mm, hm. Brandenburg, Jerman."

"Kalau begitu," senyum Erzsi sangat diplomatis, "kau yang kurang jalan-jalan. Aku beli ini di Jerman."

Gilbert tertawa waktu itu. "Heeei, aku berada di Inggris di separuh hidupku."

Erzsi tertawa, sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar merendahkan. Bagaimanapun, hal itu menarik. Serangkaian pembicaraan yang mengalir begitu saja, seolah mereka adalah dua sosok hasil reinkarnasi yang merupakan belahan jiwa di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Pada kenyataannya; satu, Erzsi tak pernah percaya pada kelahiran kembali, dan, dua, Erzsi tak bisa sepenuhnya trauma pada pembicaraan pertama.

* * *

Erzsi tak begitu suka menulis sesuatu yang ia temukan pada suatu hari di tempat tertentu. Pada akhirnya hal remeh-temeh itu akan terlupakan, menurutnya, dan hal-hal yang penting dapat menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk tetap berada di memori.

Akan tetapi, sore itu, setelah dia tiba di titik paling selatan Skotlandia, dia mau menuruti apa mau Gilbert,

"Aku sedang memulai petualanganku keliling Uni Eropa. Maukah kau menuliskan namamu dan kesanmu tentang hari ini," Gilbert memamerkan sebuah buku catatan bersampul cokelat dan bergambar sketsa tepian Jerman, "di sini. Cukup satu halaman, oke? Kau orang pertama."

Erzsi mengangkat alis. "Apa dasar membuat hal ini?"

"Oh, _well_ , semua petualang punya cara uniknya sendiri. Dan ini milikku."

Begitu selesai kalimat tersebut, buku tersebut telah berpindah tangan.

Gilbert berpamitan dengan satu gestur salut yang menurut Erzsi sangat mirip dengan cara yang dibuat pahlawan-pahlawan di film historikal. Barangkali pendahulunya ada yang besar karena perang, atau mendewasa karena konflik yang mendunia; atau jiwa ksatria, seorang _earl_ , memang mengalir di darahnya. Gilbert menghilang di keramaian stasiun, tubuh kurusnya berjalan mantap dan teguh. Erzsi sedikit tak percaya lelaki itu akan bisa menyelesaikan perjalanannya, dengan tubuhnya yang tipis seperti papan dan pucat seperti lilin itu, tetapi, takkan selamanya sebuah sugesti karena pertemuan pertama bisa bertahan seperti sebuah kenyataan.

* * *

Erzsi sudah memulai kuliahnya di salah satu gedung bersejarah Irlandia, tiga minggu setelah liburannya ke Skotlandia, ketika muncul sebuah pesan singkat sapaan yang tak lebih dari basa-basi.

Ia lupa ia menuliskan kontaknya di ujung kertas tempo hari.

_Hoi, aku sudah sampai di Ceko, lho. Negara ketiga._

_Kenapa kau mengabariku?_ balas Erzsi, sengaja membuat dirinya sedikit sinis, tetapi, sekali lagi, dia memang suka bermain-main.

_:P orang pertama = akses istimewa. Lagipula, kau menulis, 'jangan berhenti di tengah jalan, ya. Awas.' dan, ya, ini buktinya. weeek._

Dan, itu lucu. Setidaknya bagi Erzsi.

* * *

Suatu malam, kosong, di sela antara dua fantasi Erzsi tentang masa depannya, apakah ia akan memiliki lelaki yang berdasi atau ransel di punggungnya, Erzsi mengirim pesan singkat pada Gilbert. Lagi. Bukan lagi perilaku impulsif atau pengisi kebosanan, ia melakukannya lebih karena butuh. Sudah perlu.

_Kau tidak punya saudara?_

Punya, jawab Gilbert, dengan pesan suara dengan latar yang sama kosongnya dengan suasana di sekitar Erzsi.

_Pekerjaanmu sebelum ini apa?_

Gilbert kemudian menjawab lagi dengan cara yang sama, mahasiswa.

_Wow, kau sangat beruntung_. Dan dirinya di sini sedang terombang-ambing di tengah perjalanan meraih masa depan yang lebih layak. Berkuliah dengan modal nekat dan harapan tinggi, tetapi tak semua bagian jalannya semulus petak-petak rencana yang selalu dia buat di kepalanya.

_Tidak juga. Tidak ada orangtua, tidak ada kehidupan yang sama lagi_.

Erzsi meneguk ludah. _Maaf_.

_Mereka pergi. Tidak meninggalkan pelajaran apapun, kecuali uang. Ya, memang, uang tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan, untuk kasusku, tetapi barangkali uang dapat membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan. Dan, jadilah ini_.

Erzsi menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Kehangatan yang meledak karena hal sederhana, sebatas kata-kata yang dibuat menjadi sekumpulan piksel yang nyaris tanpa arti jika bukan Gilbert yang bicara.

Erzsi tak pernah begitu memedulikan soal roman picisan. Soal jatuh cinta karena tatapan. Soal jatuh cinta karena ujaran. Soal jatuh cinta karena pertolongan. Atau, soal jatuh cinta karena senyuman. Baginya kebanyakan drama percintaan itu tidak jauh dari kecengengan yang dibumbui sedemikian rupa. Tapi pada kenyataannya, banyak hal yang menyamai drama. Apakah drama yang menyamai kehidupan, atau manusia menyamai drama yang dilihatnya? Erzsi tak menyukai drama, dan di titik inilah ia sadar, bahwa drama di layar kaca sesekali adalah samel dari apapun yang terjadi pada manusia di manapun, siapapun mereka. Sampel yang dibumbui sedemikian rupa, ia memperbaiki cara pandangnya sedikit.

_Aku suka cara pandangmu_.

Dan, kali pertama, dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya, ia berkata suka terang-terangan.

* * *

Empat bulan, dan Gilbert mengakhiri perjalanannya di Dublin, setelah kenyang tidur dua hari penuh di Belfast. Erzsi berjanji datang setelah kuliah, dan, ya, saat mereka bertatapan kembali setelah sekian panggilan video yang terjadi berulang-ulang sebelumnya, Erzsi memikirkan tentang ciuman. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena konsep drama picisan yang tiba-tiba menjadi gaung tanpa akhir di kepalanya setiap kali nama Gilbert muncul di permukaan kesadaran. Namun ia menahan diri, meski sadar bahwa mereka punya tempat khusus untuk satu sama lain di dalam hati.

Gilbert menyerahkan bukunya, "Seseorang harus mengisi lembar terakhir catatan perjalanan jilid pertamaku."

Erzsi tertawa kecil, "Aku yang memulai, aku juga yang menutupnya, ya?"

Gilbert menjawab santai, disertai cengiran yang mendorong Erzsi untuk menahan diri lebih lama lagi, "Yaa ... karena aku butuh kau untuk jadi yang pertama dan terakhir."

Erzsi mengangkat alis. Mengulum senyum saat menuliskan kesannya di halaman terakhir buku Gilbert yang mulai melusuh. Selesai, kemudian ia mendorong buku tersebut ke dada Gilbert. "Terima kasih karena, um, telah pulang padaku pada akhirnya. Apakah kau merencanakan Dublin sejak awal, atau, sengaja mengubah rute demi hal khusus?"

"Tentu saja dari awal. Terlepas dari, um, apakah kita bertemu atau tidak di Skotlandia waktu itu."

"Oh," Erzsi mengukir senyum sesaat, "Takdir, memang."

Gilbert mengacak rambut Erzsi dengan main-main, meski tinggi mereka hampir sama dan hal ini membuat mereka terlihat lucu.

"Yeah," Erzsi mengangkat bahu, "kadang-kadang aku juga butuh drama dalam hidupku. Mau membuat skenarionya?"

"Opera sabun pun kutangani, Erzsi. Sekarang, mulai dari mana skenarionya?"

Erzsi mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk kanan. "Bagaimana kalau, uhm, aku cinta kamu?"

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: too much fast-paced. i need to cure something; yes, my perfectionist side that i have to make it lose sometimes.


End file.
